All I Want For Christmas Is You
by XAMAYA-CHANX
Summary: She wanted it more than anything. He wanted her more than anything, knowing he can never have her. KisaxHiro [Oneshot]


**

* * *

**

All I Want For Christmas Is You

* * *

She stared at it in wonder. It stared back at her. It was the most beautiful doll she has ever seen. Her blonde hair was let loose in perfect curls, tied with blue ribbons at both ends of strands of hair. Her rosy pink cheeks gave her color; it almost seemed like the doll was alive. As the doll's wide pale blue eyes stared at nothing before her, Kisa gawked in admiration. It was a doll of perfection. 

_'How does it feel to be alone behind that glass window?'_

Kisa's eyes shined with tears.

"I know how it feels like," she said, barely a whisper.

Kisa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar snotty voice.

"I _finally_…caught up…with…you..," Hiro said in between breaths, as he bended his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

He regained composure and noticed Kisa's watery eyes.

"Were you crying Kisa?"

"Huh? Uh…no! Something just got in my eye, that's all,"

But Hiro was not convinced.

He shrugged it off and said, "We're going to be late to school,"

He took hold of her hand as he heard Kisa say in a soft tone, "I really want this…"

Hiro stopped in his tracks. From the corner of his eye he saw it. A doll. Was Kisa talking about this doll? He resumed walking as he dragged Kisa the whole way to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro walked home from school. Kisa had told him to go on without her. Hiro wondered why. He was a bit disappointed and worried Kisa had decided to walk home alone. Anything could happen to her and that would be too much for his heart to bear. He couldn't afford the thought of losing her. Then, he saw her.

She was standing in front of that glass wall again. What was it with that doll that attracted Kisa's attention so much? Stupid doll.

Kisa closed her eyes for a few seconds as she faced the cement ground, opened them and walked away.

_'She really must want that doll so bad,'_ thought Hiro.

As he watched her go, he quickly went up to the store. The doll's fragile body gave Hiro an idea the doll would be expensive, but he had to get that doll for Kisa no matter what. It would be a great Christmas present for her and Hiro is sure Kisa will be happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro sighed. As he thought; it was too expensive. Too much for him to afford. But Kisa wanted this doll more than anything. His hopes dropped. It's impossible for a miracle to happen. Christmas was a few hours away, there's no way he can make as much money to buy the doll.

He was about to walk away when he heard a voice.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?"

It was Tohru. She was the last person he wanted to see at this moment and she had to appear out of thin air.

"I should be asking _you_ the same,"

"Oh. I was just here to buy Shigure and the others some gifts, including you. What do you want for Christmas, Hiro?"

"Something I never can have. Besides, isn't it a little too late to be Christmas shopping?"

Tohru blushed.

"I guess I should have done that a long time ago. Silly me," Tohru punched herself softly in the head.

"But…you still haven't told me why you're here…I mean, I don't mean to be prying or anything, but I was just wondering…"

Then it hit Tohru. When she first found Hiro here he was looking at something. The doll? Could it be?

"Wow…this doll is expensive," Tohru said as she looked at the tag.

"I wanted to buy it for Kisa," Hiro's voice was low and serious.

Tohru stared at Hiro in astonishment. Hiro wanted to buy the doll for Kisa, but he didn't have enough money to do so. Tohru got an idea.

"Well how about I lend you some money so you can buy Kisa the doll? How does that sound?"

"What makes you think I need your help?" Hiro snapped.

"I just wanted…to help-"

"Deal!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisa's heart nearly stopped. On top of her bed was a gift for her. It was a rectangular box wrapped with blue wrapping paper decorated with shiny snowflakes with a silver bow on top. The wrapping was a mess. Kisa could tell an expert didn't wrap this gift and she could only think of one person.

She looked at the tag.

"To Kisa from Santa,"

Kisa chuckled softly.

"I know you're there, Hiro,"

Hiro cursed at himself. He out of all people should know Kisa has good hearing, especially since she's the tiger from the Chinese zodiac. He approached her slowly, with hesitation.

"I gave up believing in Santa a long time ago and this writing resembles yours, Hiro,"

"So you know…"

"Hiro…thanks,"

"Well…just don't stand there! Open it…," Hiro's cheeks flamed, but he quickly turned away so Kisa wouldn't notice.

"Alright…," Kisa opened her present and when she found out what it was, her mouth dropped and she was completely speechless.

Kisa quickly went up to Hiro and wrapped her arms around him, as she found a soft spot to place her head. She looked up at him. This time he didn't have time to look away because he was lost in Kisa's eyes. Her eyes were filled will happiness, and Hiro had a feeling that sprung inside his body he never can describe, that is, if anyone were able to show him.

Without a moment, Kisa's lips met Hiro's and quickly parted when Kisa finally noticed what she was doing. But that feeling faded away when Hiro kissed her back and a new feeling appeared inside both of their bodies that they can now describe. Love.

"All I wanted…"

"…was you…"

They held into each other's arms, knowing they got each other. Hiro and Kisa couldn't be any happier. Having confessed their feelings to each other has got to be the best Christmas gift.

The real reason for Christmas isn't all about giving gifts, but about sharing that special event with your loved ones, especially that special someone.

* * *

Merry Christmas to all!! Sorry if this was too rushed, but I really enjoyed typing this story on Christmas Eve. It's late right now and I should be asleep, but again, Merry Christmas!! Thanks for reading and any reviews are accepted. Give me some feedback!! I really need it…!! Zzzz… 


End file.
